


The Tale of the Last Herondales.

by orphan_account



Series: The Herondales. [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is 12....<br/>An orphan and a Shadowhunter. Her parents died on the day she was born and has moved between two very different warlocks all her life. When she is brought to Idris after the dark war she is told the story of her parents and is finally introduced to the rest of her relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to Idris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Tessa are preparing to go to Idris. Feelings surface and things are reminisced...

  1. _Herondale Manor, just outside of London. Febuary 17th 2008:_



 

'' Violet are you ready yet? I've been waiting for half an hour! Come on Missy! There's no time to dally.'' Tessa shouted up the stairs but she knew she would never get this 12 year old to hurry,  Tessa knew she would want to pack everything.

'' Just coming Auntie Tessie.. I just need to find my dagger, I'm missing one.''

'' Oh Violet.. you can survive without one single dagger!''

''No I can't I need it!''

Tessa thought she would have to go and get her, they were running short on time as Magnus was to arrive to open the Portal in 10 minutes. Of all Herondale children she knew this child was one of the most troublesome she had ever raised. 

As Tessa approached the door to little Violet's room it opened and out stepped a small figure. She had beautiful light blue eyes with golden flakes moving outwards  from the pupils, as she moved her glossy black curls, shaped her face so similar to her mother's. She was incredibly small for her age but had a bubbly personality and always had a trick or two up her sleeve. She was wearing a little white dress which she had picked out the night before with little blue pumps that matched her eyes she smiled at Tessa and said..

''Such little faith in my packing skills, Aunt Tessa.. You have insulted me.''

''Very funny little rascal, now come here a let me sort your hair.'' Tessa entered the little girl's room and noticed it was unusually messy as it was almost always pristine. She drew herself and Violet up to the dressing table and fixed her hair in a half up half down way. The way she had seen another Herondale woman do a hundred years before. 

'' All finished, now go and fetch you things I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes.''

''Okay.''

Tessa smiled to herself she loved having a Herondale around she had missed their personalities and superficial wit. Especially little Violet, she was an exact copy of her Will, only female. 

***

 

Magnus rang the doorbell three times when the door finally opened. Stood below him was the youngest Herondale. 

'' Hello young Violet, How are you?''

'' I'm alright. How are you?''

'' Absolutely Fantastic! Where's you Aunt?''

''She's upstairs, I'll go get her. Come and wait in here.''

***

'' Aunt Tessa? May I come in?''

''Of course you can, What is it? Is you Uncle Magnus here?''

'' Yes he's here. He's waiting in the sitting room.''

''Well then, help me collect my things and we can portal off to Idris.''

'' Okay..''

'' Violet are you okay?''

'' I'm just... This is where my parents grew up. Where they were born. I don't know whether I deserve to go..''

'' Of course you deserve to go! Your parents would want you you to know about their lives. Listen when we get there I'll walk you through their lives.''

'' You would do that?''

'' Of course I would. Your parents would want you to know. Now come on let's go.''

'' Okay, let's go!''

 

_End of Chapter 1._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter done.. So nervous!  
> I realise my writing is pretty rough but I hope you all like it! The story will get a lot better as it goes on as I've got everything planned on my phone notes so if you all don't think it's sparking up.. I promise it will later!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Violet xX


	2. Idris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Tessa arrive in Idris. Here's what they get up to.

_Accords Hall, February 2008:_

 

Tessa and Violet arrived in front of the Accords Hall around 2:30 in the afternoon. It was relatively warm for a February day, and the sky had very few clouds. so in fact it was quite a pleasant day.

Tessa had only been here twice in her life and each time she did it was always so busy as council meetings were always in session. It was the first time she had been here when it was quiet, people had returned to their homes after the Dark War. Sebastian was still a touchy subject among them, so was his father. Both men were responsible for so much death, she looked down at the little girl beside her, she knew none of this but unfortunately she would.. all to soon. 

'' Do you like it?''

'' It's beautiful.. I feel..so, so at...''

''Home.''

''Yes, Aunt Tessa. I feel at home.''

'' Most shadowhunters are drawn to Idris they usually most happy and safe here. It is after all their homeland. Where their race was born.''

'' Was I born here?''

'' No, I'm afraid not. Although both your parents were.''

'' Oh, was I born in England?''

''Yes. You were born in Ravenscar Manor.''

'' Is that where my parents died?''

'' Yes.''

'' When?''

'' The day you were born. Might I ask why all the questions?''

'' You said you'd tell me about my parents.''

'' Oh, yes I did. Sorry Violet, I'd forgotten.''

'' It's alright, may I ask when did they die?''

'' The day you were born.''

'' Oh. Did they suffer?''

'' No. I don't think your father did, I'm unsure about your mother. I believe she spent most of the attack saving your life.''

'' Attack?!?!?''

'' I'm deeply sorry sweetling. I didn't plan to tell you until your thirteenth birthday, but yes a man named Valentine murdered your parents and your elder brother.''

'' I had a brother! Why didn't you tell me?''

'' Your mother wrote a letter for you to read on your thirteenth birthday explaining most things. One addressed to me and one addressed to you..''

''Why would someone want to kill my parents?''

''I don't know they were the kindest people I'd ever met.''

'' Why? I'm s..s..so confused.''

'' Oh Violet, I'm so sorry, The man's name was Valentine and he and his son Jonathan were responsible for your parents and so many other's deaths.''

''W..w..w..Why would they do that?''

'' Because Valentine was mad and Jonathan was half demon.''

With that the little girl broke down. Tears streamed down her face, Tessa knew she couldn't understand why. But neither could she.. Why would someone want to kill her parents of all people. All Tessa could do, was comfort the crying child in her arms.''

 

_End of Chapter 2._


	3. New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets some Shadow-Hunters around her age...

_Alicante, Idris. 3 days prior to arrival of Violet and Tessa:_

 

'' Good Morning little rascal.''

'' Morning.''

'' What's wrong now? I realise that your still upset about your parents it's just that I think maybe you should try to have a good time.''

'' I know it's just I'm just so confused..''

'' I know, I know.. I'm so sorry.''

'' No Aunt Tessa, it's not your responsibility to apologise. The man who killed my family is dead there's no one left I'm alone. I have to realise that. I know I have you and Uncle Magnus but I just need to realise the reality. I think I need to become who I was born to be.. I'm going to be a Shadowhunter. I want to train. I need to learn the ways of my people. Be who I am. I've grown up a lot these past 3 days. I know now. That I can't be protected by you all my life. It's time for me to be who I am. I hope you can understand.''

'' I understand completely and that's why I've arranged for you to train with the Blackthorn children today.''

'' What?''

 

***

 

Emma Carstairs woke up early that morning and ate breakfast alone in the Penhallow's attic. She was curious about the new young Shadowhunter who was coming to train with them today. 

'' Mornin' Em.''

''Morning.''

'' Your up early.''

'' I know..''

'' I heard someone new is coming to train today.''

'' Yea, some girl. Never probably touched a weapon before.''

'' Come on Em, I bet she's not as bad as you think.''

'' I don't know, sorry. I'm just having a bad day.''

'' Okay then, but you better lighten up when everyone else wakes up.''

And with that Jules left. Emma was so confused, he was her Parabtai.. She could never love him. There wasn't any chance for them, he would fall in love with another girl and marry her, have children, grow old and die. All she wanted for him now was the right person, so that she could get over him but deep down she knew she never would.

***

Violet stepped into the training hall with a nervous tension, she'd never really spoken to any Shadowhunters, she had no idea what to say, what to do. Would they judge her? If they did, she didn't know how she'd cope. If she couldn't get along with those her own age , she could never be a Shadowhunter. She would never truly feel any connection to her parents. She had to find out. So as she stepped in she made the biggest decision of her life.

'' Who are you?''

Violet turned around to find a boy with black hair staring at her with beautiful grey eyes. She smiled at him and said, '' I'm Violet, Violet Herondale. Who are you?''

'' I'm Tiberius Blackthorn. What are you doing here?''

'' I'm here to train. I was told by my Aunt that I'm to train with a girl called Emma.''

'' Emma? She won't be here for ages. But I can show you round if you like.''

'' Yes, I'd love that.''

***

Ty felt like he was in a dream, he had never felt like this before. When he first saw this girl he thought she was an angel. Her soft black curls all drawn together with a set of deep blue eyes,  high cheekbones, long eyelashes and cupid's bow lips... this was the girl. The one he would always love but somewhere he knew she would never fall for him. The minute she saw Jules, she would fawn all over him and ' beautiful brown hair and gorgeous Blackthorn eyes,'...

'' Do you know Emma?''

'' Uhh yea, she's my older brother Jules' parabatai. She sort of lives with us, to the rest of my family she's like a sister but to me she's another girls who's in love with my brother.''

'' Is every girl in love with your brother?''

'' I think so. They always fawn over him and his looks.''

'' Hmm. When I see him I'll come back and tell you what I think. Plus you shouldn't be so harsh on your brother, I mean at least you have family.''

'' What do you mean? At least I have family!''

'' My parents and my brother died the day I was born. I never knew them. By the looks of it you've got more than one sibling, so be grateful for what you have Tiberius Blackthorn.''

'' I.. I ..''

'' What?!?!?''

'' Nothing. We're here now, the training room. I'll see if I can find Emma.''

Then he left, Ty had never been spoken to like that before. He was fuming. How dare she! But somehow he liked it. He couldn't quite figure her out like other people, she was mysterious. You couldn't look into her eyes and read them like an open book. She was different like him and he loved her for it. Tiberius Blackthorn knew he was in love with her... He was in love with Violet Herondale.

***

I can't believe him! He was so rude about his family. He had a family and he hated them. I'm so confused. He was a hateful and spiteful little boy. Those beautiful eyes were good for only one thing and that was hate. Why hadn't she seen it before. I mean no one can be that perfect when you first see them and now she knew his pinnacle fault. She was so infuriated, this boy, Tiberius Blackthorn made her so.. so angry, ugh she couldn't take it any more she found her favourite weapon, Knives, and started throwing them at the target hitting the bullseye each time. Violet was so angry, she screamed and hit the last knife she had thrown and split the hilt in half sticking there in the wood. She turned around only to see three girls and one incredibly handsome boy all staring at her opened mouthed in awe.

'' Why are you all staring at me?''

The boy moved to speak but was quickly interrupted by the smallest girl who was in an uncanny way an exact copy of him as well as the slightly taller girl standing next to her who in some way was similar to Tiberius but only in bodily shape and the nose. 

'' The knives, how did you do that?''

'' Uhh, I just sorta threw them at the target.''

'' Can you show me how? It must be soooo cool!!!''

'' Uhh sure..'' but then she was rudely interrupted by the girl next to her who said..

'' No Drusilla, you're not ready for weapons yet! Your only eight, too young for knives, you'll hurt yourself.. Now come on it's back to the nursery with you!''

'' But Livia... 

'' No, Dru! We're going!''

'' Fine then... at least let me say bye!''

'' Okay..''

Then the little girl walked up to me and I bent down to let her whisper in my ear.. '' Will you teach me when I'm old enough?''

'' Of course, I promise the day you are we'll start straight away!''

'' Okay bye then..''

'' Violet.''

'' Bye bye Violet.''

And with that the little girl left hand in hand speaking merrily to her sister beside her who ruffled her hair and led her off round the corner. That was when the boy said, 

'' What's your name?''

'' Oh, my name's Violet, Violet Rose Herondale. Nice to meet you! Now what's both of your names?'' she said only to turn to see the blond girl had wondered up to the target to examine the knives.

'' Jules Blackthorn and the the girl over there is Emma Carstairs, she's my Parabatai. You were amazing with the knives, how did you do that?''

'' Like I said, I just aim and throw. It's quite easy.''

''I wouldn't be so proud of yourself anyway. It runs in your family, the Herondales. The males are always talented with knives. I've seen a relative of yours, Jace do it only a few months ago.''

'' Ohh...'' Violet felt insulted but then she realised the girl had said something about a relative of hers.. '' Wait did you say I had relatives!?!?!''

'' You don't know about Jace Herondale! Are you actually a Shadowhunter?''

'' Of course I'm a Shadowhunter. I just never really met my family. I've lived between my Aunt Tessa and Uncle Magnus all my life, I didn't know how my parents died until three days ago and the whole of the dark war until yesterday so give me  break!''

'' Okay ladies.. I think we both need to calm down.'' Violet hadn't noticed him still standing there, he was standing there awkwardly he had his hand on the back of head and the other in the pocket of his black leather trousers. 

'' Sorry. I've just never heard of him.''

Jules smiled at her and said, '' He's blond, has gold eyes your nose and has a strong build, he's 17.'' Violet was so confused, she didn't understand, why didn't she know him. Did Aunt Tessa not want her too? Ugh this was so annoying, why did everything have to be so complicated. So she turned to the blonde girl and said '' Who were his parents?''

'' His parents were Celine Montclaire and Stephen Herondale. He never knew anyone really in his family apart for his grandmother Imogen. He was there when she died.''

'' My grandmother!''

'' You knew the old inquisitor!''

'' Of course she always visited me on my birthday, she was grandmother. My father's mother... ''

'' What's your dad's name?''

'' Christopher James Herondale and my mother's name was Lily Adele Starkweather.''

'' What? This is so confusing!'' Violet turned to Jules who was standing there with a befuddled look on his face, when he saw her looking at him he smiled and she smiled back, the blonde girl noticed and moved over towards him and said, '' Jace, that means he's your cousin. You should contact him, and look I'm really sorry about earlier it's just I'm not adaptable to change and I didn't want some annoying amateur to walk in here and start asking questions. Jules' parents and my parents are dead too, I realise that coming here not knowing anything must be strange so if you need anything, Jules and I we're here for you.''

''Thanks, but I just want to train.''

'' Then we'll all train..'' 

'' Okay.'' and then Violet saw Emma smile for the first time since she had met her...

 

_End of Chapter 3._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super excited to include Emma and the Blackthorns!! Hope you guys liked it!


	4. Memoirs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read tells Violet about how she came to her and Violet spills about training!

_Chapter 4._

_.12th June 1995, Tessa's House in the English Countryside._

Hmm, which one shall I pick, Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, A Tale of Two Cities. So many books.. Perhaps.. Yes. I shall read Little Women. 

_37 minutes later..._

What's that noise? Is that a baby? Since when is there a baby in the house? Must I stop reading. I do hope this is not another one of Magnus' tricks. If so he's in for a kick up his derrière! Where's it coming from? Where is it?

_5 minutes later..._

Good Lord it's coming from the Portal Room! What on earth is Magnus doing with an inactive Portal? '' Magnus this isn't funny!'', wait is that a baby? By the Angel it is. Where did a baby come from? My god.

***

Tessa took the little thing through to the Living Room , she sat the baby and basket on the coffee table, Tessa lifted the baby out and out fell a small letter. In handwriting she knew all to well. Tessa cradled the baby in her arms and bent down to pick up the letter off the floor. Then she opened it and read.

 

Dear Tessa,

I am writing in great haste but also with good favour.

I believe Valentine has finally exacted his wrath on us, just as I knew he would... Christopher and little William are dead and I myself will be dead soon too. Men are scouring the manor searching for me and the babe. I am entrusting our new baby in your care, I trust  you will take good care of her. Her name is Violet and she was born in the early hours of the morning. Please take good care of my little Violet, I wish I had more time with her. 

When she is grown tell her of her family's love for her. 

Please help her where I could not,

Lily.

 

Oh Lily, thought Tessa. Poor innocent Lily. She would never do anything to hurt anyone. Who had fought so hard to protect her family. Hidden from her own family for years. Almost died giving birth to her first-born. Tears welled in Tessa's eyes. She looked to the baby in her arms, she knew plenty sacrifices came with a baby, but she knew that. Tessa had raised a child before and she could do it again. She would do it for Lily.

***

_Alicante, Idris. Herondale Townhouse, 2008._

''And that's how you came into my care.''

'' Wow.. Thanks, I guess.''

'' Your welcome. So, how was training?''

'' It was good. I met all the kids and y'know made some friends.''

'' What are your friends names?''

'' Jules and Emma.''

'' No one else?''

'' Well I also met a boy called Tiberius but he was so rude. It was like he hated his whole family. I didn't know how he could hate someone so much. I mean he was good looking but no one can be perfect.''

'' You know Violet that some people say that when boys are mean to you they do actually like you. ''

'' This time... I really don't think that's the case in this situation.''

'' Are you sure?''

'' Absolutely.''

'' Alright then Love.''

'' Yea, well I'll be in my room.''

'' Wait. What would you like for tea?''

'' Umm, whatever you fancy.''

'' Okay. Well I call when it's ready.''

'' Love you Auntie Tessie.''

'' I love you too Violet.''

***

Jules felt like he was in a daydream. He thought maybe, finally he would be able to move on. I mean he loved Emma but there wasn't anything he could do. He wanted so badly to run to her and tell her he loved her. Kiss her, hold his Emma. Em Em Emma his Emma. She was his Parabatai. Closer than brothers. What could he do. When she had asked him to be Parabatai his heart broke. Did she not love him more than a friend, was she just using him to stay in Los Angeles. Was it something he said. He didn't know. But then Violet had walked into that training room. Tears streaked down her face, throwing knives. He knew she would be his salvation. Yes of course he still loved Emma but he could never show it, he had to try and get over her and Violet was his way out.

_End of Chapter 4._  


	5. Finding things Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace learns of his knew cousin. This Chapter is also rated M!!!

_New York Institute. February 2008._

''Mmm. I love you Clary.''

'' I love you too, but it's too early..''

'' I know, I know. You go back to sleep. I'll be right here.''

_29 minutes later.._

***Knock, Knock***

''Hey, umm guys. There's an important phone call for Jace downstairs.. So yea might want to get up!''

'' First of all who is it and second be quiet, Clary's sleeping..''

''Not anymore!''

'' Oh sorry Clary.. It's Izzy! But seriously guys you need to come now!''

'' Okay. we'll be down in a second!''

'' Well be quick!''

'' We will.''

''I wonder who it is.''

'' Don't worry Jace. I'm sure it's nothing.''

'' Probably is, come on then let's go!''

''Right behind you Jace.''

Jace had no idea who was waiting for him on the other side of the phone. Maybe Clary was right and it was nothing. Hopefully. I mean it's not like there would be another Sebastian out there at least not one old enough to face him. He had to calm down it wasn't worth getting worked up over some petty phone call. Maybe it was Alec and Magnus calling from their holiday in London. Yes it was probably Alec and Magnus making a big deal out of a phone call!

'' Hey Jace, good. Glad you came quick there's a little girl on the other end of the phone for you. Says she has something important to ask you.. Oh and yea her name is Violet if that helps.''

'' Okay thanks Izzy!''

'' Hello Jace Herondale speaking.''

'' Uhh. Hello. My name's Violet.''

'' How can I help you Violet.''

'' Well it's sort of me helping you, well I don't know. My full name is Violet Rose Herondale and I'm your cousin.''

'' Your my what?!?!?!?''

'' Y..Y..Your cousin. I'm s..s..sorry.''

'' How?''

'' Y..your father had a youger brother named Christopher, and Christopher was my father...''

'' I don't believe this..''

'' Please you have to..''

'' I'm sorry it's just hard to believe that's all.''

'' It's okay, would you change your mind if I told you in person.''

'' I guess. But I really don't know.''

'' I'm in Idris right now.''

'' I'll pack and be there as soon as possible.''

'' Oh err, okay.''

'' May I bring someone.''

'' Yes but you'll have to share a bed.''

'' That's fine. I'll be there soon''

'' Okay Goodbye.''

'' Goodbye.''

***

Clary was concerned as she watched Jace speak to this little girl she thought how scared the little thing must be on the other end. It was like he was screeching down the phone she wanted to stop him shouting but as the conversation moved on his voiced lowered. She loved Jace with all her heart but sometimes he could be so stubborn. Clary just started to drift off into her imagination when she heard Jace say he would pack. She snapped instantly out of it and looked straight at Izzy beside her who was already mouthing 'NO' at him vigorously. Clary was shocked he couldn't just leave her here but he said something about taking someone with him and her heart rate dropped a little. At least she was going with him to wherever he was going but I mean she thought it was her.

'' Jace what's going on?''

'' We're going to Idris.''

'' What?''

'' I said we're going to Idris. Phone your mother tell he you need to go to Idris for a few days.''

'' I can't just phone my mother and tell her I'm leaving to Idris.''

'' We have to go Clary, please.. It's urgent..''

'' Why Jace?''

'' Because..''

'' Because, what?''

'' Just cause..''

'' Jace. You know I would do anything for you but I need a reason.. Please..''

'' Alright.. The girl who called her name is Violet Rose Herondale and she says she's my cousin.''

'' What? This is so confusing!?!?!''

'' Something about her Dad being my Dad's brother, listen Clary. I NEED to know more..''

'' Okay. I'll phone my Mom. Don't worry. We'll sort this out..'' Hopefully Clary thought. For Jace's sake.

***

Jace was so confused he sat there as Clary called her Mom and packed their things. He wished this would all stop, so he could take it in but that wouldn't happen. Why didn't he know he had a cousin before. He had only found out he was a Herondale a year before but now he had cousin. By the Angel. What the hell was happening. Jace got up and walked over to Clary and buried his face in her luscious fiery red curls. He then looked at her and she smiled. He loved her so much. His Clary. She would always be his. He reached down and kissed her taking in every touch and smell. Her mouth tasted like Mint toothpaste. He pulled away and looked into her forest green eyes. What would he do without her. His little girl.

'' Jace..''

'' What is Clary?''

'' Your staring at me.''

'' Oh sorry.''

'' It's okay..'' With that he kissed her again, mouths crashing together. He teased his tongue in and she accepted it. They fell together onto the bed mingling with eachother. She fumbled for his shirt and lifted it over his head. He then grabbed her's and gently took it off revealing her small breasts, they hadn't properly dressed that day so he was happy he didn't have to fumble with a bra. Clary then reached for his bottoms and slid them off revealing his huge erection, she then pulled off her panties and he slid into her,a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips. He cupped her petite breasts and spread kisses down her neck. She moaned again as he slid harder into her body. She then moved placing herself on top of him. She moved back and forth bringing them both closer to their climaxes. When it came they both crashed into each other and lay there whispering sweet nothings to one another. He loved her then.. They lay in peace together underneath the bed sheets that was until her mother walked in..

'' BY THE ANGEL.. JACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!''

'' Mom it's absolutely fine just leave the room so we can get dressed and we'll talk about this later.''

'' No Clarissa. We'll talk about this now! Did you just have sex?''

''Ummm.. Y..Yes I did.''

'' Clary your 16!''

'' And perfectly legal in my opinion Mrs. Fray..''

'' Don't you back-chat me Jace Herondale.''

'' I think I'm quite within my rights actually. Since this is my bedroom. I am naked and you barged right in.''

'' You'll regret that remark..''

'' Oooo.. Will you take me over your knee and spank me like a child.. Very Kinky!'' Clary giggled then as to which her mother soon stormed out.

'' I can't believe that you just said all those things to my mother of all people!''

'' Well I had good reason to do so!''

'' You're dead, you know that!''

'' Ha, she'll never catch me!''

'' Jace stop running around naked and get ready! We still have to go Idris and we've already wasted enough time anyway!''

'' Wasted time? I wouldn't say that..''

'' Just get dressed will you.. I'm going to go find my Mom and apologise for YOUR behaviour!''

'' Ha..''

'' GET DRESSED! NOW!''

'' Okay, Okay.'' 

 

_End of Chapter 5._

 

 

 


	6. New Relatives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Violet meet.

_Chapter 6._

_Alicante, North Gate. 14:00 pm._

Violet waited patiently at the North Gate for her new or not so new cousin to arrive. He had said he would arrive at Midday but that was two whole hours ago. She had waited with Emma and Jules. They had played games and praticed training manoeuvres. Now they sat idly on the ground the early summer heat forcing the moisture from their bodies. Violet had started to worry. Would they ever arrive? Jules had comforted her and tried to keep her positive but both her and Emma were losing hope. Emma and Jules were engaged in conversation when finally they saw a portal form before them. First stepped out a short teenage girl with beautiful fiery red curls. She had extraordinary green eyes and freckles everywhere. Her hands were made for sketching and where she would've expected long pretty painted nails were yes painted but bitten nails. Then out stepped a tall and muscular boy, he had golden blonde hair and amazing golden eyes! If this was her cousin he was super hot! Jules poked her then and whispered to her '' Violet your drooling..''

'' Thanks..''

'' No problem.'' He elbowed me then and I giggled. Emma went up to the girl and greeted her and led them over to me. Here I go..

***

Clary walked through the portal first and then me second, when I walked through I saw two familiar faces.. Little Emma and Jules Blackthorn but also standing there was a little girl just short of Emma. She had soft black curls and beautiful deep blue eyes and a small yet muscular figure just like Clary. She was talking to Jules, he could tell they were close. She looked up at him and smiled, a cheeky smile one he used all to often. Jace could tell she was nervous but she gave off an eerie confidence and pride. One at that age was unusual. He smiled back then and noticed more resemblances between the both of them. It was strange he thought of those who looked so very different there were always similarities.

'' Hello there.'' he said.

'' Hello to you too!'' Jace heard her little British accent , it was adorable he thought, he would grow to like her, very much indeed.

'' Are you Violet?'' he asked.

'' Yes and I'm guessing your Jace.''

'' You guessed right!'' he said.

'' Well if your Jace you and your girlfriend should come with us.''

'' Okay, lead on!'' Jace followed as she lead the group down the streets of Alicante, she turned down a few familiarstreets but then led them all the through suburban streets unfamiliar to him. Finally they stopped a moderately sized town-house, it was made of sandstone in the old villa style as most houses in Alicante. He looked at the door, carved onto the black wood were 3 Herons representing the Herondale family. As he stepped through he saw the inside of the ordinary house was different to other houses in Alicante. It had a modern but classical style with stylish retro patterns the wall paper was a light green with furniture matching eachother perfectly, books were piled neatly on bookshelves with bookmarks poking out of then. These were well loved books. Violet turned to him and gestured for him and Clary to sit down. 

'' Welcome to my home. This is where you'll be staying.'' she looked to Emma and Jules who grabbed our bags and walked happily down a corridor and up some stairs. 

'' It's lovely.'' said Clary.

'' Thanks. This was my parents house when they lived here before the Uprising but it's changed since then..'' 

'' Well we love it.'' Clary looked to me and smiled, any place where we were together was always more than enough for her.

'' So.. you were going to tell us about your parents.'' I said.

'' Oh yes, I was.. Our grandparents, Imogen and Marcus had two children. Stephen and Christopher the were 2 and a half years apart. When Valentine came to power my parents had only just had their first child, my older brother Will. When the chaos started my Mother made contact with a woman named Tessa Gray who had taught her everything she knew. My Mother, your Aunt was worried for her family and your Mother Celine's safety. She arranged for a portal to be made to the Herondale Manor in Wales which was warded so anyone who lived in the manor would be hidden from prying eyes. Although your Father still ever faithful to Valentine prevented your Mother from leaving so only my Mother, Father and older brother escaped. They lived in Wales quite happily at least that was until the day I was born. Valentine had always despised my Father as he was the only one who had ever challenged him at school. When he came into power my father was a major player in preventing some of a few of Valentine's plans from happening, so he had been planning revenge on my Father for a while. The day I was born there was a lot of activity in the wards which my Uncle, you may have known him as Hodge, notified Valentine on. Valentine managed somehow to take the wards down sneak into the manor and murder my family.''

'' So why did no one tell me about my Father had a brother.'' 

'' Everyone believed him dead after he left. Your Father told everyone in the circle that he had murdered his brother and his family. Our grandparents however knew the truth. Valentine had believed your Father but eventually found out the truth and murdered your Father for I believe various reasons. But why no one told you that he did actually have a brother is quite confusing.''

'' So how did you find out about me?''

'' Emma told me. She sort of idolises you.''

'' Hmm. Well... I am undeniably attractive but it's nice to meet you cuz.''

'' Nice to meet you too I guess!''

I got up then and hugged her. She stood there rigidly and then gradually hugged me back, I suppose I was glad to have a little cousin, I felt as if I wasn't alone...


	7. 2 Years On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since Violet had met her cousin Jace and it's her birthday! Plus a little Jules and Violet...

_Chapter 7._

_12th June 2010. New York Institute. 11:03 am._

It had been two years since Violet had first met her cousin. She had been thrust into Shadowhunter life rarely having time for herself. She and Jace had gotten to know eachother very well. She had met his adoptive family. It was good not being alone. Her Jules and Emma had all grown really close too. They had all been deigned some of the best Shadowhunters of their generation, Violet was proud of herself! She had killed 89 Lower demons and 3 greater demons with a little help from Jace. She was happy, this was all she wanted. But somehow she felt as if there was something missing. It was all very well killing demons and the like but she was bored. Most days she got up from her bed in the New York Institute, walking down the identical corridors until she reached the kitchen. Then she put together some toast and cereal ate breakfast then trained all morning then had lunch and then received tutoring in the library from Maryse Lightwood until dinner then it was some free time and bed. That was her usual routine unless she was staying with her Aunt Tessa in London or she was visiting the Los Angeles Institute. She liked a settled life but it wasn't for her. Violet yearned for adventure but she wasn't ready to take up formal investigations and it was only when Jace took her out hunting did she ever kill demons. 

But today was her 14th birthday and birthdays she learned were always different. 

***Knock Knock***

'' Yessss...''

'' It's Clary sweetie! Happy Birthday!''

'' Oh yea.. It's my birthday..''

'' Of course it is! Now are you decent!''

'' Yes, I think so!''

'' Well we're coming in!''

'' Wait we?!?!?''

'' HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!'' Through her bedroom door streamed Jace, Clary, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Jules and Emma.. Jules and Emma ran over to her and hugged her, she was still in bed. Eventually after a long hug they stepped away to reveal her Aunt Tessa standing there with Uncle Jem holding a chocolate cake. Uncle Jem took the cake as Aunt Tessa adorned her with hugs and kisses.

'' Happy Birthday! My precious little girl.''

'' Aww. Thanks Aunt Tessa.''

'' Your 14! My little baby is 14!''

''Am I? I had no idea! Are you sure? You know it could be my 77th birthday and nobody would know it?'' Uncle Jem choked and Jules erupted into laughter. 

'' I'm pretty sure your 14 Violet. I've been counting!''

'' I know Auntie Tessie.''

'' PRESENTS!!!'' shouted Jace as to which Emma responded by throwing her a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

***

Eventually after Violet had opened up all her presents the room started to empty. Once everyone left she got up out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom, she undressed and took a shower. After she got out of the shower she dried her hair wavy and got dressed into a pair of light blue jeans and a lacy white T-shirt which showed her toned belly that she had been gifted from Isabelle. Violet carefully did her make-up and then made her way down the corridor to library where she knew no one would be. Violet crept mouse-like through the library stopping only when she had found the fictional section, she scanned the bookshelf and found the book she knew all to well. She drew A Tale of Two Cities from the shelf and started to read..

*** 

It was Violet's birthday, I knew that. But where was she? Nobody could find her. Clary had gone to check on her an hour after everyone had left but she had been getting ready. Eventually I, Jules Blackthorn decided that I would go look for Violet. He had gone to her room, the weapons room even the Sanctuary then I realised I'd forgotten the library! So off I set. Eventually I reached the library and slipped inside. I wondered around for a bit and eventually found her with her headphones in reading. So I snuck up behind her and tickled her. She turned around shoved me and said '' Jules, I was reading.'' I smiled goofily and replied,

'' Sorry Vi.'' She just smiled. We stayed in that moment just looking at eachother then I kissed her. She tasted like Cherry lip gloss. I moved my hands and cupped her cheeks. I shifted and deepened the kiss. She moved onto my lap and let me. Her tongue moved and I opened my mouth to her. We kept kissing hands tracing eachother. It lasted 4 minutes to what felt like eternity. She giggled and pressed a soft peck on my lips.

'' Mmm that was good!'' I said

'' Do you want some more!''

'' Gimme Gimme!'' I squealed, imitating a little boy.

'' Well come here baby!''

She kissed me again, our tongues mingling. She pulled away saying ''Now now Jules, as much as I want to we can't do it in a library.

'' You sure?'' I replied cheekily.

'' Pretty. Now why are you here in the first place?''

'' I went looking for you. Everyone's waiting. But we can stay here a little while longer.''

'' We can continue this later. Now come on..''

'' But..'' She looked at me and then I said '' Fine, but only because I love you!'' 

'' You love me?''

'' Did I just say that? Do you? I mean.. I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that..''

'' No. No.. It's just.. I love you too but I thought you might love Em, since you know you've known her longer and I know your Parabatai but that doesn't stop you...''

'' I love you.. Here that? YOU!'' I kissed her then, she giggled again and pulled him in the direction of the door.

***

Emma was so bored. Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace were engaged in conversation and Violet's Aunt and Uncle were speaking about things she would never understand. Jules had gone off to find Violet. Emma worried what if something happened, they could kiss. If something happened? What would happen to her? Would she become the third wheel? Emma didn't want to think about it.. Eventually Emma heard laughter coming from down the hall so she got up and followed the sound. She walked for a bit only to find Violet and Jules pinned to the wall kissing no not just kissing literally attacking eachother. She coughed. Violet noticed and whacked Jules to put her down. It took a while but Jules eventually gently lowered her off the wall, treating her like a little china doll. She giggled and he kissed her neck. Emma hadn't realised but both Violet's Aunt Tessa and Uncle Jem now stood behind her. Her Uncle was chuckling silently to himself and her Aunt well she was going mad. Violet shoved Jules off as her Aunt walked toward her. '' What's going on Violet?''

'' Nothing, Jules and I were just talking.'' said Violet.

'' Kissing more like..'' Emma said.

'' We were NOT kissing.'' Violet replied angrily.

'' Fine. Whatever you say.'' Emma said icily. 

'' What's your problem Emma?'' Jules asked angrily.

'' I don't have any problem.. I would just prefer if everybody told the truth.. Much less hassle.'' 

'' I completely agree with Emma.'' said Jem '' It would take a lot less time if both you and Jules would confess to kissing, Violet.''

'' Okay. Jules and I have been kissing. Is that so wrong?''

'' It's perfectly fine to kiss. But not in public places.'' Violet's Aunt Tessa lectured.

'' Such as walls and corridors..'' Emma said.

'' Now, Now Emma.. We don't need to add to the tension..'' said Uncle Jem '' Now let's all go have some fun!'' 

***

Violet was so angry. How could Emma be so strict. Did she have a problem with people kissing. I mean I suppose it was a little shocking to come walking round a corner only to see two people pinned against the wall. It was enough to put any single person in a sour mood. Violet decided she would get over it. It was her birthday and she had been kissing Jules. Nobody after that could be angry so she lightened up and walked over to Emma.

'' Oh Hi, Violet. Look I'm sorry...'' Emma said sadly.

'' Sorry for what?'' Violet replied cheerily.

'' Lecturing you. I'm just so tired. I felt as if I ruined your birthday..'' Emma confessed.

'' You did no such thing. Emma your my best friend. I could never be mad at you'' Violet said. Then the pair hugged it out. '' Now Em, I think it's time to have some fun.''

'' Sure. Let's go.''

*** 

It was 11:00 pm when everybody got back from Violet's party. Everybody was knackered Violet herself had crashed and her cousin Jace had carried her back to bed. Her Aunt Tessa read to her while she was sleeping and kissed her goodnight. It had been great. Magnus had thrown a great big party for Violet. Glitter had been everywhere. Not a single person who had been to that party had not been in contact with it. Violet and Jules had gotten round to speaking to eachother and agreed to keep things steady but that had resulted in more kissing much to Emma's distaste. Things would be different now. 

Funny how things can change with just one kiss...

_End of Chapter 7._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fan-Fic.. So please don't judge.. I'm only 14 and I don't have much writing experience! I have read through lots of others and noticed different styles! I hope you enjoy this as I believe the story is something a tad different from other things!  
> With love,  
> Violet


End file.
